


Mars

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Biting, Disturbing the Neighbors, Humidity, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red's in that kind of a mood, Green realizes. The bites move up, his tongue mapping tendons and veins, before Red mouths at the soft skin of his elbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=4013829#t4013829): "Green/Red, D/s. That's all I really want." ...Obviously I have difficulty following directions. Original title was "Behind the Sun," but I didn't like it, so I changed it. Also for [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #9, "Pain."

"Oh, God," Green groans, crushing Red to his chest as Red presses rough bites down the line of his throat. "God, it is too fucking hot for this, but don't stop, please don't stop—" Red's tongue swipes at his pulse point and words fail him, suddenly.

The air is humid, heavy when he tries to pull it into his lungs. Red moves his body in a sinuous curl against Green's, slow building sensation across his chest and hipbones, and for a moment, Green isn't sure if he should be blaming his breathing difficulty on Red or the heat.

No, it's definitely the heat, he thinks a second later, when sweat drips off of Red's bangs and into Green's eyes, and he snaps out a curse at the unexpected sting. He reaches up to swipe his eyes clear, but Red seizes his hand before it can get there and presses a bite to the underside of his wrist.

Red's in that kind of a mood, Green realizes. The bites move up, tongue mapping tendons and veins, before Red mouths at the soft skin of his elbow. Green is going to have marks in the morning, he's going to have to wear a turtleneck or something, but it's a hundred degrees out and 98% humidity and how is he going to explain—

Red bites down on his bicep, hard, and Green yelps. Red examines the indents quietly for a moment before bending down and sucking a deep red mark to the surface. Green squirms but Red just leans into him, pinning him down. His teeth worry at the already-sensitive skin until Green is whimpering in the back of his throat, breathy noises that aren't entirely voluntary.

Red's fingers dig in, one hand on his elbow, one on his shoulder, sinking Green deeper into the bed; his hips press into Green's thighs. He's coiled over Green's body like a predatory cat, and the air between their bodies is sticky. Green bucks without leverage, getting a little of the friction that he wants but not enough, not nearly enough. "Come on," Green gasps, "come _on_ , damnit—"

Red's lips are wet when he lifts his head, surveying the blooming stain on Green's upper arm. It radiates a dull pain that pulses in time with Green's heartbeat. Green closes his eyes and sinks into the sensation, into the pins and needles spreading across his arm from Red's hands. When Red finally gets his knees underneath him and draws back, Green's eyes squeeze more tightly closed as blood rushes back to his fingers. He opens his eyes, mouth open to say something else, but Red's fingers drift down his breastbone, his trembling stomach, until a sweat-slick hand curls around his length.

 _"Oh,"_ comes out instead, his voice a rough, heated rasp. Red nips at his adam's apple as his hand moves down, ignoring the tempo of Green's twisting hips, then lower, lower—

Red pushes a finger in, dry. Green's body tenses, but there's nowhere to go with Red's lower body still weighing him down. Green bites his lip as the finger pushes in a little more, then stills, waiting.

Green swallows, forces himself to relax by inches. He makes a soft choked sound when Red pulls away, the burn flaring small and sharp.

Red shifts up to grab the lube from underneath the pillow. Green falls limp, taking the opportunity to re-center himself, get his heart rate under control. Every gasp feels like he's drowning.

Two fingers this time, sliding in easily, and Green feels himself opening almost before he realizes what's happening. His hands scrabble for purchase on Red's back, but slip off. He settles for pressing his palms against the damp sheets and arching up into the feeling, _"Yes"_ falling thoughtlessly from his lips. Red's fingers crook, searching, and Green shifts into the movement—the fingers twist a little and Green's body seizes up. "Fuck," he moans, and Red strokes him slowly, purposefully. When Green begins to thrash too strongly, Red rests his knees on Green's thighs and holds him down. His touches become light and teasing, dragging cries from him until Green finally gasps, "Stop, no, I'm—no stop _please_ —"

Red pulls free and moves a little closer, arranging Green's pliant legs up around his hips. His nails bite at Green's thighs until he rouses enough to hold them there without support. Green's head buzzes with sensory overload, heat and lingering aches, the faint sound of a foil packet tearing, a tension in his belly that coils tighter as he feels Red begin to press inside.

Red watches the way Green cants up into it, the way his hips come off the bed. A groan rips from his throat when Red bottoms out. He feels full, shaking, pain and pleasure jumping up his spine. Red lets out a breath as Green tightens around him, then relaxes, accepting.

Red pulls away and snaps his hips forward, sending Green skidding back a few inches. He leans over Green, catching Green's lower lip between his teeth as he fucks him into the mattress. Green's legs tighten around him. His hands fly to grab the metal rails behind them, muscles straining to keep the headboard from moving. Red lunges forward; Green's back curves, absorbing the shock; his bruised arm flares with fresh sensation, and with a rattling _wham_ , the bed slams into the wall. Red _growls_ and for one blinding moment, Green's afraid he might come.

Red claws at him, slams forward as if he's trying to break him in two, strikes that spot without mercy, litters marks across his skin. Green writhes in time to Red's rhythm, breathing in small, punched-out moans, the burn spreading low throughout his back. Red sinks his teeth in around his collarbone and Green's voice breaks on a high cry, every muscle snapping taut as he shudders and comes, seeing white. Red tenses against him a few seconds later, head bowed and lips parted, breathing short puffs across Green's skin that offer no relief from the heat.

When Green finally comes back to himself, Red's body is covering his own and radiating warmth, and he thinks for a moment that he might actually die. "Get off," he moans, feebly pushing at Red's shoulder, but Red tucks his arms in around Green and refuses to move.

"You're warm," Red murmurs, "I missed it," and Green gives up. Instead, he tries to make out the shadowy ceiling through the haze of afterglow.

Red nuzzles his jaw and slumps, dead weight. Green finds that breathing becomes even harder, if possible.

"I can't go in to work looking like this," Green finally says. He isn't sure he can move, anyway. His body aches everywhere, the feeling soft and dull like a cat's purr along his nerves.

Red's chuckle vibrates against his chest.

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> // Written 1-2 Aug 2011


End file.
